Advice
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Alex gets advice from Teresa while Justin gets advice from Jerry. How will their parents react when they realize the siblings love one another in a different way? Will it be fixed when it comes to the Wizard Competition? Read to find out...then review xD I own nothing but the plot. Contains Jalex Incest.


**_Hello...sorry if there are any mistakes, but I am writing this on my phone. This is just a random one shot I thought about the other day. This contains incest so if you don't like, don't read it :-P_**

* * *

**_JPOV_**

I watched as Alex was sitting on the couch, texting on her phone. Her beautiful black hair cascaded down her back and some even fell into her perfect face.

I know how this looks...but I can't help it... I'm in love with my sister. I know I shouldn't feel this way...

She eventually caught my looking at her and turned towards me. "What are you looking at?" she asked me, giving me her usual attitude.

"Nothing," I mumbled, looking away.

**_APOV_**

I blushed and looked away from him, hiding my face behind my waves of hair. I know it seems like I'm acting ridiculous. But hey, I'm in love with my older brother. If that's not ridiculous, I don't what is. I stood up from the couch and rushed past Justin to the stairs. Once I got to the top, I ran into my mom and sped past her with my head down. I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me with tears rolling down my face.

I need to get rid of these feelings. He's my brother. This is wrong.

There was a quiet knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me, Mija," my mom said, popping her head through the door. I looked at her and she gasped at the tear stains on my cheeks. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She came into the room, sitting on my bed and putting an arm around me.

"It's nothing, Mom, just boy problems."

"Is something going on with Mason?" I guess I didn't tell her what happened a month ago.

"Mom, Mason and I broke up a month ago. It's time for me to move on. I kind of like someone new now and I don't know how to go about it."

"Well, why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I can't. He would never feel the same. We are complete opposites." I got up from the bed and began pacing my bedroom floor.

"Honey, what is this boy like?" she asked.

"He's everything I'm not. He's a straight A student. He's funny in his own way. He's really cute and incredibly nice no matter how much I tease him. Plus, he is way better at magic than me and always helps me when I'm in trouble."

"He's a wizard?" A look of curiosity crossed her face as she looked at me.

"Um, yeah, he is. He's an incredible wizard."

"And why do you tease him if you like him so much?" My story is starting to fall apart even though I'm telling her the truth for once.

"Well, we're really close friends. When I tease him, it's kind of like how I tease Harper."

She nodded in understanding and gestured for me to sit next to her on the bed. I did so and she put her arm around me once again. "What's his name?" I froze in place.

"I can't tell you," I mumbled. "It might jinx it. Maybe I'll tell you if we actually get together someday."

"Aw, just take a chance and tell him how you feel. Everything is going to be fine, Mija." She rubbed my shoulder as I laid my head on her shoulder with tears falling freely. "You never know if you don't try."

**_JPOV_**

"I'm telling you, Dad. We are nothing alike, but I can't help but like her."

"Well, what's she like?" he asked, sitting next to me on my bed.

"She's the complete opposite of me. she gets Cs, Ds, and Fs. The only A she can ever get is in art class." I was giving away way too much but I couldn't shut up. "She pulls pranks and she's hilarious. She's the prettiest girl in school. And she's totally reckless when it comes to magic-" I cut myself off, knowing I've said too much.

"She's a wizard?"

I just nodded slowly.

"What's her name?"

"Um, I'm, uh, I can't tell you." At his look of curiosity, I added, "It might jinx it. I'll tell you if we ever get together though."

"Okay, well, always know that I'll be here for you when you want to talk."

I just nodded and said, "Um, Dad, I think I'm just going to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

He just nodded and pat my back before leaving. I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep, instantly having dreams about the beautiful brunette who lives across the hall from me.

**_APOV_**

I woke up in the morning and looked in the mirror to see that I had red puffy eyes that made it obvious that I had cried myself to sleep last night after my talk with Mom. I decided to just leave my face as it was. My family doesn't care about my looks. I walked into the hallway to run into the boy who haunted my dreams. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." And I don't know how but I suddenly had a burst of courage. "Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Um, yeah, sure." I led him into my room and sat on my bed. He just stood there awkwardly. I pulled him down by the wrist. "So, what's up?"

Again, with a sudden burst of courage, I started leaning towards him.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I'm following Mom's advice," I said before leaning all the way, kissing him fully on the mouth. I was amazed at how incredible it felt. I was even more amazed as he started to kiss me back with even more enthusiasm. I smiled against his lips as he pulled me closer. My arms wound around his neck and I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

He gently laid me down and hovered over me, a smile lighting up his face. I slowly pulled his black wife beater over his head and kissed him again as he started to unbutton my pajama top. He trailed kisses up and down my neck, sucking until I'm sure he left a mark. I brought his face back down to mine and kissed him deeply, shoving my tongue in his mouth, enjoying the feel of the whole experience. I have been waiting for this for quite a while.

I somewhat heard my door open before I heard someone say, "Alex, it's time for break-" The voice was cut off by a loud piercing scream.

Justin and I broke apart to see our mother in the doorway. "MOM!" we both exclaimed, pulling apart completely.

"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded, strangely calm. "Justin, get your shirt back on and I'll meet you two at the kitchen table for breakfast so we can talk about this." We both nodded and she stomped out of the room.

"So, just out of curiosity, what was going on here?"

"I love you," I said simply, "as more than a brother."

He threw his shirt back on and walked over to me, smiling. He looped his arms around my waist. "And I love you...more than a brother should." He leaned down and kissed me.

I pulled away and grabbed his hand. I pecked his lips, smiled, and pulled him towards the door. "We'll get through this together?" I asked.

He squeezed my hand tighter and responded, "Always."

**_JPOV_**

We sat in front of the plates of pancakes and started to eat our breakfast. Mom decided then to bring up the issue. "Alex, I realize that you're trying to get over this new guy that you're hung up on, but you don't use your brother to do so."

"And the same goes to you Justin. You can't use your sister to get over a girl who you think is out of your league," Dad said.

"Mom, when we were talking last night, I was talking about Justin."

"And I was talking about Alex," I told Dad.

"I thought I gave it away when I described him. I mean, come on, someone smart and good at magic? Someone who I constantly tease and who fixes my problems? You didn't get any of that?" Alex yelled out of rage.

"And I told you that the girl was good in art and not any other class. I said she pulls pranks and is reckless when it comes to magic." She whipped her head to the side. "I still love you," I said quickly, pecking her on the lips.

We turned back to our parents in fear but they didn't look angry. They actually looked understanding. Well Dad did anyway. Mom looked like she was about to rip someone's head off.

"I'll accept this," Dad said. Mom turned on him in shock. "What? It's pretty common in siblings in the Wizard World. They usually fall in love before the wizard competition so when the competition comes, they don't fight. They just give up their powers so they can be together. But since they were born in the Wizard World, they follow the Wizard Rules and they follow Wizard Beliefs, which means that they believe incest is okay. The sad part about this relationship is that you both were born in the Mortal World."

"So, what does that mean?" Alex asked.

"We can't be together because of the law in the Mortal World. And if we both lose to Max or if one of us gives up their powers to be with the other, we still can't be together because since we were born in the Mortal World those are the laws we follow. The only way we could be together is if we both get powers in the competition but that's impossible," I explained to her.

"You can be together until the competition," Mom said quietly before walking away.

**TWO YEARS LATER!**

**AT THE COMPETITION!**

**_APOV_**

My two brothers and I were about to walk onto the contest platform when Justin stopped me. "No matter what I'll always love you." I smiled sadly and kissed him forcefully on the lips.

We have been together for two years now. He was my first and only true love and my "first time."

"I love you," I whispered before kissing him again.

"Get a room," Max joked as he walked past us. Justin and I smiled at each other and kissed once more before going to the platform.

**AT THE END OF THE COMPETITION...**

**_JPOV_**

I had just told Professor Crumbs what really happened in the Tunnel of Mist. I looked over at my sister (I guess she's my ex-girlfriend too) sadly as the family congratulated her. Professor Crumbs pulled me to the side and told me that he wanted me to be Headmaster of Wiz-Tech. "But I'm not a wizard anymore."

"Yes, but I don't trust anyone but you to take my place. And, I'll be doing you a favor. If I make you a full wizard, you can be with Alex." I look over at her and see her nervously glancing at me with tears in her eyes. She couldn't hear anything that was being said though. "So, I hereby grant you the powers of a full wizard to be Headmaster of Wiz-Tech." A glow engulfed his hand before spreading to my body. I felt a sudden rush go through my body. "You are now a full wizard."

Alex ran up to me at that moment and asked, "Justin, what's going on?"

"I'm the new Headmaster at Wiz-Tech."

"But you'd have to be a..." she trailed off when she saw the grin on my face. "You're a full wizard?"

I nodded as she pounced on me, kissing all over my face before claiming my lips with her own. When she finished kissing me, she clung to me with her legs around my waist. I whispered in her ear, "Marry me."

She got off of me and looked up at me. "Really?"

I nodded and went down on one knee. "I've been carrying this for awhile and even though I thought this relationship was going to be over, I wanted to give it to you to remember what we have. Now I want you to wear it as what it was meant to be. An engagement ring. Alex, will you marry me?" Tears flowed from hey eyes as she nodded and tackled me to the ground. I kissed her as I slipped the ring onto her finger, hearing applause around us, from all the wizards and mortals that were important to us.

* * *

**_Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes but I wrote this on my phone which continuously auto corrects me so please please please review anyway. Thank you xD_**

**_~Sara_**


End file.
